Chairie's adventure one
by Chairie the human vampire
Summary: This story is about a girl with piercings and blue and rainbow hair. She started her new life at Aaa trying to meet her soul mate Marshall lee. She moved in with him and met new people at the city, she'd go on adventures and quest with Fiona the human. Chairie is a human vampire with one blue eye and one red eye and she is not afraid to walk outside through the sun anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chairie's Adventure Vol.1**

One calm day, a girl named Chairie walked out side in the sunlight

for the first time! But she was wondering what that yellow thing that burned her blue and red eyes

was. She didn't mind it and she just walked of to the next city. "Hmm, the land of Aaa?" Chairie was thinking.

She didn't mind anything at all, she just wanted to see her crush for the first time.

After a few hours, she took a break from walking all the way from Ooo to Aaa. She had forgotten that

her blue crystal bow can transform to a motorcycle. She slapped her head trying to realize she forgot about that.

After three hours of driving she made it to Marshall's house in the night time. She got off the motorcycle and walked to the front door.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Then, that moment when Marshall opened the door,

he was confused, yet surprised he saw a pretty girl.

"Hello miss! Do you need something?" Marshall asked.

"Umm yes, is Marshall lee here?" Chairie asked.

"Oh!" he laughed, "I'm Marshall Lee". Then she blushed, "Oh my! You are handsome!" she complemented.

He scratched the back of his head and looked down blushing, "Yeah, but what did you need me for?" he asked.

"Oh right, umm" She started blushing, "You see, I had a crush on you and we live like, two cities

away from each other and I had a crush on you so, I took my chance and I ask you, would you like to maybe-" As Marshall cut me off.

"Yes- But I didn't!- Shh I know what you were going to say."

She blushed as she gave her hand to Marshall and he wanted to show him his house like as if, Chairie was going to live with him.

"Well this is a nice home!" Chairie complemented.

_**This was my first story! more coming soon so stay tuned! **_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Romance continues?**

That night when Marshall lee showed Chairie around the house, she sat down on the couch.

"So do you want to stay here?" Marshall lee said smiling at Chairie.

"Yeah!- wait Marshall? Are you asking me to live with you?" Chairie said smirking.

"WHAT? Ha-

"Marshall you're lonely!" Chairie said smirking some more.

"Okay! fine you caught me!" Marshall shouted.

Chairie smiled and went in for a kiss for the first time!

She thought in her head "OH MY GOSH, HE MUST THINK IM WIERD!"

Chairie pushed Marshall back, covering her mouth,

"Oh gosh! this was too soon!" Chairie screamed.

"NO! Its alright, I really think your a good kisser!" Marshall said.

"Really?" Chairie asked. "Yes! I'm glad a pretty girl like you kissed me before a date.

"Oh!" Chairie whispered. She smiled and and wanted to kiss him some more but instead Marshall kissed her.

Chairie didn't want just a kiss she wanted more! So she pulled his collar and made out with him.

Her back was towards the floor while Marshall is on top of her kissing her neck and her lips.

She gasped and pushed him off of her.

"Stop! this is too much! and this is too soon!" Chairie shouted.

She got up with bloody tears rolling down her cheeks running out of the living room into the bathroom crying.

Marshall walked to the bathroom door knocking on it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marshall lee said.

_**Sorry I didn't finish it all the way but it will be finished in the third chapter.**_

_**Bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chairie's feelings?**

"Hey are you okay?" Marshall asked.

I replied, "Yes, I'm fine but why?". "Why what?" Marshall asked.

"Well I just met you, but why did we started to get too close all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Look, Chairie- No." I said cutting Marshall off.

"No, I shouldn't have did anything, I was getting to overwhelming but now its to late because I want you bad now!" I shouted.

I opened the door to a small crack and looked at Marshall dead in the eye.

"Marshall... I love you." I whispered

Marshall was so astonished. I opened the door wide and gave Marshall a light hug.

Marshall put his arms around me hugging me while he blushed.

After a few moments of the hugging, It was like a normal Saturday night when Marshall And I was eating popcorn, watching a movie.

They heard a knock on the door wondering who it was.

Marshall walked to the door and opened it when a girl in a white hat, blonde hair,

wearing a blue outfit and a green back pack appeared.

"Hey Fiona!" Marshall said. "Whats up bro!" Fiona said laughing.

"I want to show you some one i just met!" Marshall said pointing at me.

"Oh hello!" I said. Fiona replied, "Nice to meet you!".

"Hey, I wanted to ask you, something." I said.

"Yes what is it?" Fiona replied. "Do you go on adventures or any quest?" I asked.

"Yes! I do! Say, Do you want to go on any quest with me?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah! but not right now." I said.

"Well, whats up Fiona?" Marshall asked.

"Nothing I'm Good i was just seeing what was going on, By the way, Is that your girlfriend?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah! maybe." Marshall stated. "YES I AM!" I shouted.

Fiona laughed."Well okay then, I will see ya later!" Fiona laughed.

"Okay! Bye." Marshall said as he waved goodbye.

Marshall closed the door then looked at me. I looked at him back in the eye and patted the couch seat where he can sit next to me.

He walked up to me and sat in the spot where I patted. We both went for a kiss at the same time then stoped and watched the movie.

And for a few moments i didn't remember what happen after that.

_**Well i'm done with chapter three and i hoped you enjoy! Chapter four coming out today! So stay tuned bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chairie's bad side?**

_That Saturday night, Me and Marshall got a little bit close if you know what I mean._

__I grabbed Marshall's face and french kissed him. Marshall put his hand on my face while his other rubbing my back.

I was kissing him so hard that I could describe his taste. His mouth tasted like cherries mostly.

Then Marshall picked me up and carried me to his room. He put me on the bed and took his pants off. But yet he left his shirt on.

I was in a nervous wreck, I didn't know what to do. So I just stayed there closing my eyes as he took my clothes off.

So that moment when he was grinding on me, humping me and everything, my eyes were shut.

I was still awake and I moaned every time. But after the sex I was glad that he didn't, you know... Made me preggos but yeah.

I was just on the bed, naked. After that, I went to sleep.

The alarm clock went off and my eyes were wide open. I got up to grab my suit case and put on my pink and blue sweater.

Then when I turned around, he was right behind me this whole time. "Jeez! I didn't know you had stealth!" I said.

"Ha ha, yep." Marshall said scratching the back of his head.

"So... Umm that was some great sex yesterday, Ha ha." Marshall said.

"Yep, yep, and yep" I said. I walked to the bathroom to put on my daily makeup like every other day and put my hair

In a up-do style.

**_Well this is part four of my story, hoped you enjoyed! (Even though it was short ha ha)_**

**_Well Cya!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The confusion?**

"Oh! Hey Marshy! What's up!?" I said

"Oh I'm good, just checking on you!" Marshall said.

Really the most shocking thing that I was wearing a sweater

while Marshall was just... Naked.

"Marshall, are you forgetting something?" I asked

"No I don't think so?" Marshall said.

"DUDE YOUR PANTS!" I shouted. "Oh! Right! Heh Heh." Marshall said

blushing. He ran to his room to put on some pants and a shirt.

While Marshall did that, I heard a door knock.

I walked to the door to answer it. It was fiona with her pink

sword in her hand."Are you ready to go on a quest?" Fiona asked.

I replied "Yeah sure! Hold that thought". I ran to grab on some jeans and a pair of hi-tops. Then I picked up my arrows and my blue bow.

"MARSHALL IM GOING ON A QUEST WITH FIONA I'LL SEE YOU LATER!"

I shouted.

"Okay!" Marshall said. I walked out the door closing it behind me

ready to start an adventure.


End file.
